FNAF 1 (VR)
Were you looking for Five Nights at Freddy's, the actual game that goes with the same name? FNAF 1 is a selectable game mode in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. This section brings the player in a virtual reality recreation of the original game, which has been updated extensively to fit the three-dimensional experience. Gameplay As the name suggests, the gameplay of this mode is similar to the first game. The player stands in the Office and monitors security cameras positioned throughout the restaurant to observe the four classic animatronics: Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. The player has a limited amount of power to light hallways and close the doors on either side of them. Unlike the original, the camera does not waste the power and can stay on as long as needed. If the player doesn't interact with the camera for a while, however, it will slowly go offline and the screen will be filled with static. The animatronics can't be seen through the camera feed, and thus Foxy can move during this time. The camera returns to normal if the player interacts with it again. The player must use the camera feed locations in the building and hold the animatronics off using the doors. If the player fails to do this, they will be jumpscared and receive a Game Over screen. To advance to the next night, the player must survive from 12:00 AM to 6:00 AM. And if the player runs out of power, the office will turn dark, and Freddy will play the Toreador March while proceeding towards the player. Freddy will then jumpscare the player, resulting in a Game Over, unless the player can make it to 6 AM before being attacked. Segments Night 1 Similar to the Night 1 in the original game, Bonnie and Chica are the only two animatronics being notably active. Foxy is also active in this night, but is notably less aggressive than Bonnie and Chica. Freddy will stay on the stage the whole night unless the player runs out of power, in which case he will proceed towards the player and attack them. Night 2 Again, similar to Night 2 in the original game, Bonnie and Chica are essentially the same as they were in Night 1, aside from the quicker activation time. Foxy now becomes a considerable threat and needs to be monitored. The player must watch Foxy on camera to keep him at bay and close the left door if he leaves Pirate Cove. There is a slight chance of Freddy becoming active in this night, but it is very unlikely and he will be very slow if he does. Night 3 In Night 3, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy have become more active than in Night 2. Freddy also starts activating early in the night. He mostly hides in the dark where only his eyes can be seen. The player can watch him on camera to slow him down before he arrives by the office and must close the right door when he is at the right door. Night 4 Night 4 is similar to Night 3, however, all animatronics will be more active than before. Blacklight Levels Night 5 As far as aesthetic changes go, everything is grayscaled. In regards to gameplay, all animatronics are much more aggressive. On occasion, the player's doors and hall lights will glitch, causing them to flick on and off repeatedly for a few seconds. As of Patch 2, this effect will not activate if Foxy is charging the Office or if Freddy is at the door. Coins A total of 3 coins can be found in this section. *A coin can be found hiding under the pink cupcake on the player's right side. *A coin can be found in the drawer on the bottom-left of the desk, under the drink cups. *Another coin can be seen inside the screen of the small monitor next to the right window; this coin usually will appear at 3 AM. Tapes * A tape can be found beside the small monitor located near the right window of the office. Gallery FreddyFaz1.jpg|The Office in the FNAF 1 mode. Trivia * Chica and Bonnie can be seen through the right window and the left door respectively when they are standing there even without the light on. * It is revealed that there are several yellow lockers placed in the back of the office. * When Foxy is knocking the left door, the noise made is a lot more aggressive than the original. More knocking sounds are made with an addition of some screeching noises. * The title screen of this mode uses the official logo design of Five Nights at Freddy's, unlike the others, which use the default font for Unreal Engine 4. * Just like the other office sections in the game, the phone call is played through a loudspeaker by default; however, it can be played through the telephone transmitter if the player picks it up. It can be muted too if the player presses the glowing button on the phone. ** Throwing the transmitter outside the office will cause it to go back to its original position. * This game has the only time in the franchise that the animatronics actually move on camera instead of teleporting after dimming the light or showing static. ** Also, players can see Bonnie and Chica moving outside the office if the player flashes the lights. If they walk in front of the entrance and see the player, they will immediately jumpscare them. * By peeking out of the office from the doors, Foxy will go after the player very soon, peeking at the West Hall will clearly show Foxy run down the hallway. * Unlike in the original Five Nights at Freddy's, where this was a rare occurrence, the "Sorry! Out of Order" sign in front of Pirate Cove ALWAYS changes to "IT'S ME" when Foxy leaves. * Patch 2 made Freddy visible at the right door when when he is about to attack, flashing the light will show him just standing next to the door, making it very obvious when to block his attack unlike the original game, which requires sound cue to know. This change effectively makes Freddy attack in a very similar manner as Bonnie or Chica, which greatly decreases the difficulty. * Peeking out of the left or right door will allow the player to see Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy standing in their respective positions when they are there (Bonnie in the West Hall and West Hall Corner, and Chica/Freddy in the East Hall and East Hall Corner). Category:Game Modes Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted